Mandy Hayashi
Mandy Hayashi(マンディ ハヤシ Mandi Hayashi) is the third youngest among her and her twelve sisters. She is a userof Celestial Spirit Magic and owns 5 silver keys and a gold key. She is twelve years old and a member of Swan Lake, a guild exclusively for females that bear, Hayashi in their names or are related to them. She is also known as the Celestial Goddess(セレスティエル ゴデス Seresutieru Godesu). Appearance Mandy is a young petite girl with non existing curves. Due to her age, Mandy has a rather flat body and is thinner than most of her sisters. Her curly hair is a shade of yellow and trails down to her waist. Her bangs are short and and only go to her neck. Her fair complexion complements her rosy cheeks and light blue eyes. Blonde hair and blue eyes are traits that all thirteen sisters share. Her unique features that all sisters have are her accent being rather on the British side and her curly hair that none of her sisters have. Mandy wears a white blouse that is full sleeved and a white skirt. Her skirt has layered black trimmings and one red strip for an outline. This skirt is quite curly, more than normal skirts showing her unique choice. On top of the blouse, Mandy wears a maroon vest. This vest has black outlines and a very thin white outline next to the black one. Keeping the vest together is a black bow which Mandy has to tie every time her vest opens or she wants to put it on and a small yellow broche. She wears a matching beret with a black bow with her vest worn on the left side of her head. Her blouse’s sleeves have a red line on each and she wears a white cat clip just below her beret. She wears maroon knee boots. These boots have black outlines and ribbons on the ends of each. Personality Mandy has a rather rash personality being quite bossy and rude though nobody really listens to her due to her age. This causes her to act more bossy making some people dislike her. She is arrogant and ignorant with an addition of her sassiness. She often tries to force people to like her even though all she really wants is friends. Even though she has many flaws, Mandy is actually part tsundere as she is hard on the inside but she is sweet on the inside though part of it is still bossy as it is her true nature. More than anything, Mandy hates insects, especially caterpillars and spiders. This is quite ironic as she loves lizards and snakes. Magic and Abilities Celestial Spirit MagicCelestial Spirit Magic (星霊魔法 Seirei Mahō): Celestial Spirit Magic is a Holder Magic used by Celestial Spirit Mages that involves the summoning of Celestial Spirits.In order to summon a spirit, the user must have the key of the respective spirit. When first summoned, the mage must make a simple contract with the spirit and the spirit will then be theirs to summon. The only way to break this contract is if the summoner dies or gets arrested. It takes a powerful mage to summon three spirits at once and Mandy can do this. Though she does not have many keys, all of hers are powerful. Her most common spirit is Ursa Minor(Ursa) as he takes less magic and is quite the fighter. * Summoning: The most basic spell. The celestial mage summons a spirit. * Multiple Summoning: Only the strongest celestial mages can pull off multiple summons. The max for any one is three spirits. If a mage that doesn't have the strength to pull it off tries this, they may die like Karen Lillica did. * Force Gate Close: The user forces the celestial spirit’s gate close. Some strong spirits can resist this and ones that come using their own magic can’t be forced close. Equipment Silver Keys * Gate of the Chained Maiden, Andromeda * Gate of the Winged Horse, Pegasus * Gate of the Lesser Lion, Leo Minor * Gate of the Lesser Bear, Ursa Minor * Gate of the Serpent, Hydra Gold Keys * Gate of the Ram, Aries